Fire and Ice
by enchantress99
Summary: Two siblings, one water-bender, and one firebender, are separate when they are children. The brother ends up in the Southern Water Tribe, while the sister ends up becoming the personal servant of General Iroh. When the Avatar is found, will this bring the two siblings together again? Or will they stay separate forever? T, because I'm paranoid. Possible Zuko/OC in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi Everybody!**

**So, most of you know that I have another ATLA story, but I have major writer's block on that one. If you have any ideas, then please PM me! Anyway, hope you enjoy my newest story, Fire and Ice!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Kia and Kai.**

**Prologue**

It was a quiet night on the Arctic Tundra. not a sound was made, until there was a blast of fire that came from nowhere. From the blast emerged two young children. One was a boy, with pale skin and dark, almost black, hair. He was wearing a fur-lined blue tunic over leggings, with brown boots, and was eight years old. He was pulling a girl behind him, who was about two years younger than him. The girl had light brown hair, and tanned skin. She was wearing a blue dress lined with the same fur as the boy's, and grey fur boots. What seemed strange about these two children was their eyes. The boy had ice-blue eyes, while the girl had golden brown eyes.

"Hurry, Kia!" the boy said, and the girl stumbled over a chunk of ice jutting from the ground.

"They're right behind us!" she said, panic filling her eyes and voice. Another blast of fire hit the ice right next to the girl's path, and she screamed as she was thrown backward.

"KIA!" the boy yelled as he skidded to a stop on the ice. He began to run back, but found his path blocked by a man dressed in black, red, and gold armour.

"You and you sister are coming with us, freak." the man said in a sinister voice. The boy stood in a fighting stance, his fists in the air. The man seemed to be smirking underneath his helmet as he threw his own fist forward, and a blast of fire shot out. The boy dodged it, then sent a stream of his own fire back to the soldier.

"How does it feel to be a disgrace to your nation, boy?" the man asked as they fought. The boy scowled.

"I have no nation." he said, as he kicked towards the man, but was stopped as a scream reached his ears.

"Kai!" the younger girl, Kia, was being pulled up by to other soldiers.

"Hang on, Kia." he yelled, but the man, while Kai was distracted, landed a blow on the back of the boy's head, knocking him to the ground. Kia gasped as she saw her brother fall.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled, and with all the strength in her young, six-year old body, kicked backwards at the men holding her, then pushed her hands towards the soldiers. Two streams of water shot towards them, and froze instantly.

"Watch out! The brat knows her stuff." the man who had knocked Kai unconscious yelled. He ran forward, and gripped Kia tightly, at the same time binding her hands.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, struggling. The men smirked.

"Not on your life, child." one of them said, and they left with their prisoner.

**Kai POV**

Kai opened his eyes and saw the sun high above him. He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. He looked around, and his eyes widened when he realized that he was the only one there on the tundra.

"Kia? Ki, where are you?" he yelled, standing up and searching for his younger sister. He saw the footprints, and the spikes of ice shooting up from the ground. Kai smiled softly, and touched the ice his sister had created.

_"Mom and Dad would be proud."_ he thought. He then looked down, and noticed a small bracelet lying on the ground. He picked it up, and studied it. It was a blue band, with a small, white, carved flame in the center. Kai tied it around his wrist, and looked around.

"I'll find you, Ki. Don't worry. I'll burn down the entire Fire Nation if I have too." he vowed, and began to trudge through the snow and ice. After a few hours of walking, he reached a small village. He heard voices, and spotted two children, one around his age, sitting outside of the village.

"Hey!" Kai shouted, catching their attention. The kids turned, and Kair noticed that the boy pushed the girl slightly behind him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name is Kai. I was wondering if you've seen any FIre Nation Soldiers come by with a little girl about her age?" Kai asked, pointing to the other girl.

"No." the girl said in a quiet voice. Kai sighed.

"Thanks anyway." he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait a second! You're Fire Nation!" the boy exclaimed, and Kai sighed.

"I'm also half Water Tribe. The Northerners killed my father, who was a part of the Fire Nation, and they banished me and my sister into the tundra. I've tried protecting her since we've been on our own, but three Fire Nation soldiers ambushed us and took her away. I've been looking for her since this afternoon." Kai said, and the boy's face softened slightly out of its hard mask.

"So, you've never hurt anyone?" he asked, and Kai shook his head frantically.

"I only use my bending when my sister's life is in danger. I haven't used bending in almost two years. I never wanted to be part of the Fire Nation. My father is probably the only kind person in the entire Fire Nation." he said. The boy's face grew friendly, and he smiled, sticking his hand out.

"I'm Sokka, and this is my sister Katara." the boy said, and Kai shook his hand.

"My name is Kai." he replied. The two boy grinned at each other, not realizing that they had formed a friendship that would only grow stronger.

**Kia POV**

After traveling on boat for two days, Kia and her captors reached the Fire Nation. Kia was pulled to her feet, and thrown out the door, where she saw a large group of people gathered, all of whom looked at her suspiciously.

"Hurry up, peasant. You're needed at the palace." one of the soldiers said, pushing her forward. Kia walked to the palace, and was brought before a man who she supposed was royalty. He had brown hair, with many streaks of grey in it, and he had gold eyes which sparkled.

"General Iroh. We have brought the water tribe girl that the Fire Lord asked us for. Her brother escaped, unfortunately." the lead soldier announced, and the man smiled, kneeling down to Kia's height.

"Hello, my dear." he said, and Kia moved backward a bit, slightly scared. The man standing behind her gripped her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Sir, I advise you to take caution. This girl is a waterbender, and a surprisingly powerful one as well." the guard said.

"Why don't I take this young lady to my office, and we shall talk in private, before she meets my father." Iroh said. He took Kia's hand in his own, and he gently led her away from the three guards, and into a smaller room.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kia asked, wrapping her arms around her small body. The general chuckled.

"What is your name, child?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Kia looked around the room for an exit.

"Kia, sir." she said cautiously. Iroh reached behind him, and supplied a teapot.

"Would you care for some tea, Kia?" he asked, and Kia blinked, shocked slightly at the kindness in his voice.

"Yes, please." she said, walking forward, and sitting in one of the chairs that was opposite the other end of the desk. Iroh poured two cups, and handed one to Kia.

"You must be very confused, my dear." he said, sitting back, and Kia nodded.

"I don't know why we're being chased. Me and Kai never did anything bad. Was it bad that my mom and dad fell in love?" she asked, and Iroh smiled sadly.

"For some people, it was. The Fire Nation and Water Tribes have been enemies for centuries, child. You and you brother were chased because of what your parents did." he said, and Kia looked up at him with eyes full of sorrow and pain far beyond her six years.

"Why was I brought here, then?" she asked.

"The Fire Lord wanted to bring you here to make an example of you to the other places in our world. He wanted for you and your brother to fight each other until one could not, and that one was to be executed." Iroh said, and Kia stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Kai would never hurt me!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but the soldiers will not cease their hunt for your brother. On another note, I have an offer for you." Iroh said, and Kia waited with bated breath.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I am growing old, and my son died almost a year ago. I am in need of a personal helper, and also of young companionship beyond my nephew and niece. How would you like to fill in that position? You would remain safe here, and I can help you to train your bending." he said, and Kia thought about the proposition for a moment. She knew that if the soldiers found Kai, they would be forced to fight, but who knew when that would be, and what the Fire Lord would do to her while they were waiting? Plus, the general seemed like a kind old man.

"I would very much like to help you, sir." Kia said, and Iroh smiled at her.

"Wonderful. Now, I have someone I would like for you to meet, Kia." he said, and he held out a hand for her to take, which she did. The general led her out of his office, and down a few hallways, into a courtyard. Kia heard the sound of water splashing, and kids laughing. The pair reached a small pond, where three young girls, about a year older than Kia, were playing. A boy, whom Kia assumed to be Kai's age, sat underneath a tree next to the water. He looked up when Kia and Iroh entered the courtyard, and he grinned.

"Uncle Iroh!" he said, standing up. Kia stayed behind the general as he greeted the young boy.

"Hello, my nephew. I have someone I would like for you to meet." Iroh said, and he gestured for Kia to step forward. She curtsied to the older boy.

"Good afternoon, sir." she said. Although she had no clue who the boy was, she knew he had to be of some importance. The boy looked her up and down.

"Kia, this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. Zuko, meet my personal servant, Kia." Iroh said. Kia's eyes widened slightly. The prince nodded to her, and the other three girls came up to them.

"Who's this?" one of the girls asked in a snobbish voice. Kia immediately disliked her. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is my servant, Kia. Kia, this is Princess Azula, and her friends Mei and Ty Lee." He said, and Kia curtsied again.

"It's an honor, Princess Azula." She said. Azula crossed her arms.

"For you, maybe." She said, and then stalked back to where she had been before, her friends following her closely.

"Come, Kia. There are still many things I must show you." Iroh said, and he led Kia away from the courtyard. Kia glanced back, and saw Prince Zuko staring after her. She smiled shyly, and gave a small wave. Seeming shocked, the Crown Prince returned the gesture, and Kia followed after the general.

**Please Review!**

**I really hoped that you all liked my first chapter. I probably chose the worst day to publish this, seeing as I won't update again until next Monday. Anyway, I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving, and that you all have fun with your families!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey Everybody!**

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kia and Kai.**

**Kai POV**

"Sokka! Give me back my spear!" Kai, now thirteen years old, ran after his best friend, who was cackling like a madman. Minutes before, the young teenager had been teaching some of the younger kids of the Southern Water Tribe when Sokka had crept up behind him, and snatched his favorite weapon away. This lead to a five-minute chase around the village that had gone nowhere.

"Catch me if you can, Kai!" Sokka taunted. Kai spotted Katara standing in the doorway of their hut, laughing into her hand.

"Want to help me, or just watch?" Kai asked, stopping to catch his breath. Katara grinned.

"It's much more entertaining to watch." She replied, and Kai sighed.

"Of course. Can you at least watch the midges so they don't get into any trouble?" he asked, and Katara nodded, still smiling.

"Sure, but don't call them midgets!" she said, and Kai smirked and ran off again after Sokka. He saw the young Water Tribe warrior standing by the entrance to the village, holding Kai's spear in one hand, and his own beloved boomerang in the other. Kai stopped his running, and reached down slowly. He picked up a handful of snow, and packed it tightly together. Then, he heated his hands the smallest bit to make the snow melt, then he packed it even tighter. Now, the snowball was hard, but not so hard that it would hurt badly. It would just sting on impact.

"Hey Sokka!" Kai shouted, and his friend turned his head to look at him. He grinned.

"You looking for something?" Sokka asked, twirling the spear around his head. Kai shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe… THIS!" he threw the snowball with all his might, and it hit Sokka straight in the chest.

"Hey! You used bending!" he complained, and Kai laughed.

"You took my spear!" he said, and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Kai." he said, walking over with both weapons. He handed Kai his spear back, the latter taking it with a flourish.

"Thank you, my friend." he said, strapping it onto his back. The two friends walked back to the middle of the village, where they saw Katara attempting to reign the younger children in so that she could keep an eye on them.

"Hey Katara." Sokka said, grinning. His sister glared at him.

"Dp you two mind helping me control this group?" she asked, exasperated.

"Sure thing." Kai said, chuckling. Together, the three Water Tribe members rounded up all of the young children, and delivered them to their respective parents. As the sun began to go down around the village, Kai, Sokka, and Katara sat at the edge of the houses.

"What do you think is out there?" Katara asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. Probably a batch of Fire Nation soldiers looking for me, a whole nother tribe that was benton destroying mu family. Maybe even my..." Kai trailed off, poking at the frozen ground with his spear. Sokka put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kai. When we get out of here, we're going straight to the Fire Nation, and breaking the doors down to find Kia." Sokka said, grinning slightly. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I hope that there will be other female water benders." she said. Kai chuckled, and the two siblings looked at him.

"You need to meet Kia. She thought that she was the only strong female water bender left in the world." he said, and Katara got an angry expression on her face. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister is a waterbender and you never thought to tell me?" she asked incredulously. Kai's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Katara began to punch his arm repeatedly as Sokka roared with laughter.

"OUCH! Ok, I'm sorry, Kat!" Kai said, holding his hands up in defence. Katara crossed her arms with a frown, and turned away from Kai and her brother.

"Come on, Katara. Don't be mad at Kai." Sokka said, poking his sister's side. She smiled slightly, and the two boys grinned mischievously at each other before beginning to tickle Katara from both sides.

"Kai! Sokka!" she shrieked.

"Accept my apology!" Kai said, laughing. Katara shoved the two boys away.

"Fine! I accept your apology, Kai." she said, and the three friends watched as the sun slowly fell behind the frozen tundra. Kai sighed, knowing that somewhere out beyond the snow and ice, Kia was in the clutches of the Fire Nation.

**Kia POV**

Kia walked into General Iroh's study, and saw him standing next to his desk, holding a small bag.

"General?" she asked carefully. The old man looked at her sadly.

"My dear girl, you must come with me. We are going away for a while." he said, and Kia nodded, upset. She had grown to like some parts of her new home, such as Iroh's study, the courtyard, and her own small room. The general had given her small Water Tribe items that had been scavenged from destroyed ships.

"Where will we be going, General Iroh?" she asked.

"On the hunt for the Avatar, with my nephew." Iroh said, and Kia perked up slightly. Since being brought to the Fire Nation, Kia had grown close to only two people: General Iroh, which was a given, because he basically helped raise her, and helped improve her water bending. The other person was Zuko, surprisingly. The two children had become friends after spending a small amount of time when they were both inside of Iroh's office when he was not there.

"Are we leaving now, sir?" Kia asked, and Iroh nodded. Kia ran to her room, which was adjacent to the study, and packed her few belongings in a small bag. Her things included a Water Tribe coat, and a small fur. After emerging with her bag, Iroh led her to the outside of the palace, where, at the dock, was a small ship. A handful of soldiers were gathered on the ship's dock, but Kia searched for the one person she cared about.

"Prince Zuko is below decks, General Iroh." one of the soldiers said, and Kia looked up at the old man, who nodded, smiling slightly. Kia ran up the long platform, and went downstairs.

"Zuko?" she called, looking at the different doors that lined the hallway.

"Kia?" she heard a small voice call back to her. Kia ran into the closest door to her, and gasped. Sitting on the bed that had been placed in the far corner of the room was her best friend, with a bandage covering his left eye.

"Oh La, Zuko! What happened?" she asked, running to his side. Zuko looked away, avoiding her concerned gaze.

"My father decided to show me just how much he loved me." he said in a bitter voice. Kia put a hand to her mouth

"Do you want me to do anything?" she asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"No offence, Ki, but I need to be alone right now."Zuko said. Kia nodded, and stood. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and walked out of the room, and up the stairs to the deck. Iroh stood at the edge of the boat, looking out into the Fire Nation.

"Are you ready to travel the world, Kia?" the general asked her as she stood next to him. She nodded, and small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm coming, Kai." she thought as the boat left the docks.

**Please review!**

**You all are the best :)**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Could It Be?

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm loving the positive feedback the story's been getting.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai and Kia.**

**Kia POV**

It had been three years since Kia, Zuko, and Iroh left the Fire Nation. They had been searching for the Avatar, but they hadn't found a single thing. Zuko had grown steadily more and more distant from Iroh, but remained close to Kia. The two shared a close bond, formed over multiple years.

"Hi, Zuko." Kia said, walking onto the deck and seeing him standing by the side. At that moment, the ship was traveling over icy waters that seemed somewhat familiar to Kia.

"Hey Kia." The prince replied, not looking over to her.

"Where to next?" she asked tentatively, not knowing what the answer would be. Zuko lifted his gaze from the ocean he had been staring, and looked up at Kia. Before he answered, however, there was a large and bright flash of light from a faraway source.

"That light came from a powerful source!" Zuko exclaimed, and Kia saw a flash of hope in his eyes.

"Should I tell them the head towards the light?" she asked, and Zuko smiled at her.

"If you would be so kind." He said. Kia left his side, and went to tell the helmsman their new course. After doing so, she went to the other end of the ship, and watched as the boat picked up speed towards a small ice float. She gasped, and ran down the stairs of the deck.

"We're storming that village, and finding the Avatar. No one is to stand in our way, understood?" Zuko was telling his men.

"Please, be careful, Zuko. I don't want you to get hurt." Kia said, placing her hand on her friend's arm. He smiled slightly at her.

"Oh course, peasant." he said teasingly, and she rolled her eyes, and watched as he prepared to storm the village. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see General Iroh looking at her kindly.

"My dear, I was wondering if I could ask you something." he said, and Kia nodded.

"Of course, General." she said.

"When we do find the Avatar, and he is brought back to the Fire Nation, I want you to know that I will do all in my power to bring you and your brother together." Iroh said, and Kia's eyes widened, as tears began to fill them. She threw her arms around the older man.

"OH thank you so much, General!" she cried, and he chuckled as she let go, wiping tears from her eyes. Together, they went to watch from a higher place as Zuko went into the village.

**Kai POV**

"Watch out!" Kai yelled as the sphere of ice broke open. A boy with blue tattoos fell out, and Katara caught him. He opened his eyes, and stood, with the young waterbender's help.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, but Sokka stopped them from saying anything.

"Careful! He could be a Fire Nation spy!" he said, and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't he Fire Nation?" he asked, pointing to Kai, who scowled and crossed his arms.

"No, I'm not." Kai said indignantly.

"I'm Katara, the idiot with a boomerang is my brother, Sokka, and the pretty boy over there is Kai." Katara said, smiling at the boy. Kai grinned.

"You think I'm pretty, Katara?" he asked, and she blushed.

"Shut up." she said.

"What's your name?" Sokka asked the boy.

"I'm..." he began, then let out a loud sneeze, and jumped ten feet in the air. When he came back down, he rubbed his nose. "I'm Aang." The four went back to the village, where Katara and Aang went to look around, and came back saying how they had triggered a Fire Nation trap, and Aang had been sent away from the village.

"I can't believe you sent Aang away!" Katara was yelling at Sokka and Kai.

"Kat, listen to me. He's dangerous, and we could be in serious danger from that trap." Kai said, attempting to soothe her. As he was talking, the walls around the village began to fall down. A huge Fire Nation ship was moored in front of the village. The three teens ran to the front of the crowd forming as a group of soldiers came down from the boat. Kai flashed back to the last time he had seen them, and he was determined not to let the same thing happen.

"We're looking for the Avatar!" the one in front shouted. He took off his helmet, and everyone saw the large scar covering his left eye. The boy was Sokka and Kai's age, sixteen. He came forward, and grabbed Gran- Gran from the crowd.

"He'd be this old, master of all elements?" the boy yelled. Kai gripped his spear.

"There's no one here. Leave now." he said, standing tall. The boy seemed to do a double take when he saw him.

"Really? Because I saw a flash of light coming from here, and that could only be triggered from the Avatar." he said back, but was cut off by a boomerang flying over his head. Sokka ran next to Kai, holding a spear similar to his. As Sokka and the boy fought, Kai turned his attention to the ship, and his breath caught in his throat. Standing away from the front of the ship, next to an old man, was a beautiful girl about Katara's age of thirteen. She had dark brown hair that flew in the wind, and her tanned skin stood out from the white snow. She was wearing the clothing of the Fire Nation, but Kai looked closely at her eyes from where he stood. Her eyes were bright gold, like someone from the Fire Nation. Kai gawked, knowing only one person who looked like that. The girl met his eyes, and Kai saw her shock on her face.

"It can't be." Kai whispered. At that moment, Aang choose to come flying in on a penguin, and give himself up to the soldiers. Sokka was lying on the ground, and Kai ran to help his friend up.

"I had him on the ropes!" Sokka said, shaking his fist.

"Sure you did, buddy." Kai said, patting his back. His mind was distracted as he watched the ship pull away, thinking of the girl he saw.

_"Just a hallucination."_ he thought.

**Kia POV**

Kai shook her head to clear her thoughts of the boy she had seen. He had looked like a Fire Nation teen, but he had Water Tribe eyes.

_"It's not possible. I just miss him too much."_ Kia thought. Zuko came on board of the ship, pushing a boy of about twelve years old in front of him.

"Kia, can you put him in the brig?" Zuko asked, sending her a small smile. She nodded.

"Of course, Prince." she said back, giving him a slight grin. Kia led the young boy down the stairs, and that was when he started talking.

"Why are you with the Prince? Aren't you Water Tribe?" he asked, and Kia glared at him.

"I'm not a Water Tribe. I'm with Prince Zuko because he and his uncle are the only people who have ever shown me kindness, besides my mother, father, and brother." she snapped.

"Where are your parents/" Shouldn't they be with you?" the boy asked.

"No. My mother is missing, and my father was killed by the people of the Northern Water Tribe." Kia said, beginning to get exasperated.

"That's not possible. The people of this world would never turn on each other. Maybe I could help. I am the Avatar, after all." the boy said, grinning. Kia whirled around.

"Yes you are. But it's to late to help now. Where was the Avatar as the Fire Nation mocked my family for being different? Where was the Avatar when my father was killed by the soldiers of the Northern Water Tribe? Where was the Avatar when Fire Nation soldiers stole me away from my brother, my best friend in the world? Where was the Avatar as my world fell apart around me?" Kia said, tears forming in her eyes. She pushed the boy into a room, and locked the door before running up the stairs into her own room, and falling down onto her bed, sobbing. A soft knock was heard at her door.

"Kia?" Zuko poked his head inside, and when he saw her tears, he ran to her side, and hugged her tightly. She cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I never thought about what would have happened if the Avatar had helped me and my family." Kia said quietly.

"I know what you mean." Zuko said, and Kia turned her face up to look at him.

"We're not that different, you know." she said, smiling. Zuko rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"You sound like Uncle." he said, and Kia laid her head back on his chest, and enjoyed the comfort of her friend.

**Please Review!**

**You all are the greatest!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Kai's Revelation

**Hey everybody!**

**Hey everybody!**

**I'm loving the positive feedback the story's been getting.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai and Kia.**

**Kai POV**

"There's the ship!" Kai yelled over the wind as Appa sailed above the sea. He spotted Aang on the deck, fighting against two people. One was the boy who had invaded their village, and the other was the girl he had seen on the ship before.

"Come on! We have to help him!" Katara said, jumping down as Appa landed. The girl raised her arms, and water shot from both sides of the deck. Kai shot fire from his fists, turning it all to steam as he raced towards the boy fighting Aang.

"Aang! Get to Appa!" Kai yelled to the younger boy. He nodded, and ran to help Katara and Sokka, who were in front of the sky bison.

"You're a firebender?" the boy asked, and Kai smirked.

"You guessed it." he said, forming fire daggers in his hands as he began to slash.

"You're a traitor to your nation." the boy said, fighting back with as much force as Kai. Kai scowled.

"I have no ties to the nation that helped to rip my family apart." he spat, kicking the boy away from him. The boy flipped back up, and they resumed their fight. Kai hated to admit it, but this boy was a highly skilled firebender. He seemed to know all of Kai's moves before he even made them. A scream startled the two boys.

"ZUKO!" the scream had come from the girl who had been fighting Kai before. She was now fighting against Katara, Sokka, and Aang, and she was slowly being pushed towards the edge of the deck by the airbender, dangerously close to falling off. Kai looked back to the boy with surprise. Could it really be Prince Zuko? The prince looked at the girl with worry, and anger.

"NO!" Zuko yelled, and shoved Kai away from him forcefully, then ran to help the girl. He shot fire at the trio, which Aang easily airbended away. It gave the prince the distraction he needed, however. Zuko helped the girl up, then the two send barrages of fire and water towards the four teens. Katara, Sokka, and Aang took on the girl again as the firebending boys fought.

**Kia POV**

"Why are you with the Fire Nation? You're a waterbender, aren't you?" the dark-haired girl, whom she had heard the Avatar call Katara, asked her as they fought.

"Water benders and fire benders aren't that different. They can both tear families apart, no matter where they are from." Kia replied. Katara blasted her with water. As she did, the boy who was obviously the girl's brother came and attacked her from behind with a boomerang, which Kia easily, and nonchalantly deflected.

"That's not possible! The Northern Water tribe are a peaceful people who..." the boy began, and Kia glared at him coldly, "Who killed my father. The Fire Nation ripped me away from my older brother, and I haven't seen him in eight years. The prince and general are the only people who have ever shown me kindness in this world." Kia spat. Katara's face registered shock, but before the fight continued, Kia was blasted away with air, and slammed into the side of the ship. Her vision became black for a moment. When looked back up, dazed, Kia saw the Avatar helping Katara onto his sky bison, before jumping onto the bison himself, and flying away.

"NO!" Kia screamed, getting up and running after them. Before she jumped into the water, however, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist tightly.

"Easy, Ki." Zuko said. Kia felt tears in her eyes as she fell to the ground.

"I just lost the only way to see my brother again." she whispered, beginning to cry. Zuko rubbed her arm comfortingly, and he knelt down next to her.

"We'll just have to find a way to get him back." he said, and Kia smiled through her tears at her best friend.

**Kai POV**

As the four flew away on Appa, Kai couldn't get the girl who was with Zuko out of his head. Her scream had seemed so familiar, and coupled with the fact that she looked familiar as well, Kai had a hard time concentrating on anything else.

"Who was that girl with Prince Zuko?" Sokka asked suddenly, and Kai turned to Katara. After all, she had been the one mainly fighting with her.

"She was a waterbender, but she was seemed to be pretty close and loyal to the prince and to the general." she said, and Aang turned to her as well.

"She was the one who locked me up. Apparently the Northern Water tribe killed her father, and the Fire Nation mocked her and her family. The Fire Nation separated her and her brother when they were young, and her mother is missing. Zuko and the general were the only ones who showed her any kindness since she lost her brother, I guess." the young airbender said. Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." he said, falling backwards on Appa's saddle, putting a hand over his face. Sokka poked his friend.

"Kai? You alright?" he asked, and Kai shook his head.

"Did the girl happen to mention if the Fire Nation mocked her and her family because they were different?" he asked Aang, who nodded, confused.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, and Kai groaned. He hit himself on the head multiple times, cursing himself for being such an oblivious person. Now the appearance, and her scream all made sense to Kai.

"I'm such an idiot." he said to his friends. They looked at each other.

"Why are you an idiot?" Katara asked hesitantly. Kai looked up at them, then to the bracelet that he had kept tied around his wrist for the past eight years.

"That girl is my sister. That girl traveling with Zuko is Kia." he said.

**So sorry for the wait!**

**I was going to update faster, but everything changed when it started snowing and I had to go shovel.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi Peoples!**

**So, I just wanted to tell you all that I'm doing a small poll on my profile. The choices will be whether Kai and Kia reunited when they go to rescue Aang, and beat Zuko, or whether they reunite later in the story. Please vote!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	6. The Northern Tribe

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the wait on the previous chapter. I've been really busy with school and everything. Anyway, hope you all had a great weekend!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one besides Kai and Kia.**

**Kai's POV**

Katara, Sokka, and Aang all gaped at Kai as they flew on Appa.

"That was Kia?" Sokka asked, his eyes wide. Kai nodded, and sighed.

"How did I not realize it when I first saw her?" he asked himself. Katara placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Don't blame yourself, Kai. It's been a while since you two have seen each other. She changed a lot, I'm assuming." his friend said. Although he did not mean to, Kai glared at the young water-bender.

"She's the only person in the world with the appearance of a Water Tribe girl, but with Fire Nation eyes. I should have noticed when I saw her the first time on the ship when Zuko appeared. I've been looking for her for eight years, and she was right in front of me. I didn't even recognize my own sister." Kai's harsh voice faded as he shoved his face into his hands, and sighed heavily. Aang looked at the older boy comfortingly.

"I'm sure we'll see her again, Kai. She's travelling with Zuko, and he's looking for me." the airbender said. Kai smiled sadly.

"Thanks Aang." he replied, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, as Appa flew towards the Northern Water Tribe. As he leaned back, and let the cool air wash over his face, Kai closed his eyes, and let himself be immersed in old memories.

_Flashback_

_A young, six year-old Kai was running through the streets of the Northern Water Tribe at night. He ran into a man, not looking where he was going, and he fell to the ground. The man stared down at the young, secret firebender._

_"Kai. Where might you be going?" Takumi, his father, asked, and Kai grinned._

_"The Spirit Oasis! Mom and Kia are already there!" he exclaimed, and Kai's father let out a quiet laugh, and helped his son up._

_"Well we don't want to keep them waiting then, do we?" he asked, and Kai shook his head eagerly. He gripped his father hand as they slipped quietly through the streets. They reached the door to the oasis, and Kai opened it, and ran inside, then giggled as he was lifted up by a stream of water. _

_"Hi Mom!" he exclaimed. His mother was a picture of beauty. With tanned skin, ice-blue eyes, and long brown hair, she was easily one of the loveliest women in the tribe. She smiled at her son._

_"Hello my little fireball." Anana said kindly. Takumi walked over, and put an arm around Anana's waist, and kissed her cheek gently. Kai's four year-old sister, Kia, ran over, and hugged her father tightly._

_"Daddy!" she said, giggling. Takumi chuckled, and picked her up._

_"Hello my snowflake." He said, and Kia smiled brightly. As Takumi set her down, Kia ran to Kai and hugged her brother tightly._

_"Kai!" she said happily. Kai laughed, and hugged her back. Anana and Takumi smiled at their children._

_"Are you two ready to train?" Takumi asked, and the siblings nodded excitedly. Kai paired with his father, while Kia went with her mother towards the pond. Takumi began to spar carefully with Kai, and he showed him how to form fire daggers. Kia sat next to Anana, and her mother showed her how to bend the water around her, and how to form whips of water and ice. The small family of four was in their own world, until the doors to the Spirit Oasis burst open, and Northern Water Tribe soldiers ran into the room. Takumi pushed Kai behind him, and fought against the soldiers. Anana pulled the siblings tightly to her, both children hiding their faces in their mother's dress. Takumi was distracted for an instant, making sure that the rest of his family was safe, and his chest was pierced by a shard of ice. Anana gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, but this also released Kai, who peeked out, and let out another loud gasp._

_"DAD!" he screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Takumi sent a smile towards his family before falling to the ground, his breath leaving him for a final time. Anana gripped her children as tightly as she could, but they were both taken._

_"Mom!" Kia yelled, struggling._

_"Leave my children alone!" Anana yelled, taking the water from the pond, and shooting a whip around the waists of Kai and Kia. They were pulled away from the soldiers. Anana pushed the soldiers out of the way, forcing them unconcious. _

_She then looked to her children, kneeling down, and putting a hand on both of their shoulders. "Run. Run as fast as possible. If you make it to the Earth Kingdom, then you can be safe there." She said. Kai looked at his mother, tears running down his face._

_"But Mom…" he began, but Anana hushed him._

_"I need you to look after Kia, Kai. She is your sister, and your responsibility. Can you do that for me?" she asked, and Kai nodded, wiping his eyes. Anana smiled, and pulled both him and Kia into a tight embrace, "I'll find you as soon as possible, my loves. Now go." Kai grabbed Kia's hand, and, shooting a final glance to his beautiful mother, he pulled her behind him and they ran out of the Spirit Oasis, and into the night._

_End Flashback_

Kai jumped up. The sky was dark, and he knew that he had ended up falling asleep. He looked around, and saw that the rest of the group was sleeping. He looked out into the night, thinking of his dream. He had no idea what had happened to his mother after that night. She could be dead, for all he knew. Kai shook his head, images of his father lying on the ground clouding his mind.

"I promise I'll take care of Kia, Dad and Mom. I'll going to keep her safe, no matter what." He swore into the wind.

**Time Skip to the North Pole(They met the Kyoshi warriors, and went to Omashu.)**

Appa flew lower and lower in the water. Sokka groaned, leaning over the saddle.

"Can't Appa fly any faster?" he asked, and Aang turned around.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all get on your back, and you can fly us to the North Pole!" he said.

"Fine! Everybody climb on!" Sokka replied, and Momo jumped onto his back. Kai rolled his eyes, but he remained tense. It had been nearly nine years since he had last seen this place. Katara noticed his discomfort, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kai?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I guess. The Northerners won't be as welcoming towards me as they will be for you and Aang." Kai said to her. Just then, a large shard of ice appeared in their path. Aang pulled Appa's reigns to turn, yet more of the shards appeared. At one point, Katara nearly fell off the saddle, into the waters, and Kai grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up, latching an arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"Thanks." She said, and he grinned at her. Suddenly, Appa was frozen in water, and boats surrounded them.

"They're waterbenders! We've found it!" Sokka said gleefully. Kai let go of Katara, and leaned back, his head down as they sailed through the water, and into the Northern Water Tribe.

**Please Review!**

**You all are awesome. Have a great Easter!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	7. Reunion and Feelings

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews, and your follows.**

**Don't forget about the poll! There are only about two chapters until Zuko takes Aang, so vote now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai, and Kia, and a special character in this chapter.**

**Kai POV**

Kai sat back on Appa, hiding his face. His friends all marveled at the buildings around them, but for Kai, this place brought back terrible memories of his childhood. He looked around, and saw none other than Princess Yue going by Appa in her own personal barge. The princess had grown much. Kai remembered the days before his family was discovered, him, Kia, and Yue running through the streets of the town, shrieking with laughter. Kai saw Sokka staring after the princess with a dreamy expression, and he chuckled quietly.

"This place really is beautiful, isn't it?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, she is." Sokka said dreamily. Kai laughed, and pulled his friend back onto the sky bison.

"Come on, Sokka." He said, rolling his eyes. Appa reached a small platform, and Kai's eyes narrowed, seeing the two people standing there. Chief Arnook and Master Pakku. Pakku had been kind to Kai and his family during their stay, and had even stumbled upon one of their secret training sessions, and walked off, pretending that he had not seen anything. Kai's fists tightened as he saw the man who had been the reason that his father was killed. The chief had never like Kai, or his family for some reason, and Kai had never liked him back. Aang stopped Appa, and stepped off the sky bison, followed by Katara, then Sokka. Kai was reluctant, but he slowly stepped off behind his friends. Arnook greeted Aang and the two Southerners warmly, but his face hardened when he saw Kai.

"You know that you are not welcome here." He said, and Kai laughed harshly.

"The only reason I'm here, Chief, is because I'm helping the Avatar. Don't worry, I'm not going to burn anything, although, you may just kill me for being a firebender, like you did my father." The young firebender said. Chief Arnook glared at Kai, but Master Pakku stepped forward before anything could happen.

"Kai, I wish to speak with you. Chief, the Avatar and his friends should be shown around the tribe." The waterbending master said, and Arnook nodded, turning briskly on his heel, followed by Aang, Sokka, and Katara, the latter throwing a concerned glance at Kai before leaving. Master Pakku motioned for Kai to follow him.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Kai?" Pakku asked as they walked, and Kai nodded.

"Yes sir." He replied. The two reached a small home, out of the way of the other ice-covered homes. Kai gasped quietly as he recognized it as his own home. He went ahead of Master Pakku, walking into the front room, and running his hands over the familiar walls, and breathing in the scent of his home. It was a mix of his father and mother. There was the warm, slightly burnt scent that had comforted Kai and his sister many nights when their father had held them, and then there was the scent of the ocean, but also of a sea breeze. Kai remembered breathing this scent in when he had given his mother one last hug before leaving with Kia. He looked around the room, and smiled when he saw the small trinkets that he had made from snow, and hardened with fire, along with tiny sculptures that Kia had made with waterbending. Kai felt tears in his eyes as he saw the four chairs near the fireplace, and walked over to them, sitting in the one that was nearest to the fire. He remembered sitting in it as his father would tell him, Kia, and their mother stories of his time in the Fire Nation, and traveling the world. Master Pakku came from the doorway, and sat down across from Kai.

"Tell me, Kai. Why did you come back here? There are terrible memories for you to relieve here, correct?" he asked, and Kai nodded.

"I am here with Aang, but I have other reasons. If he can learn all the elements, then he'll be able to defeat the Fire Lord, and then we can find Kia." He answered.

"What happened to Kia?" Pakku asked, and Kai sighed.

"She was taken by the Fire Nation about two years after Dad was killed." He said sadly. He was startled when Master Pakku stood abruptly.

"I was not asking you to tell me." The waterbender said, and he walked out of the house. Kai looked after him, confused, but his eyes widened as a woman stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, and Kai felt tears in his eyes.

"Mom?" he whispered, and Anana looked at him, suspiciously.

"How do you know me?" she asked again, and Kai stood, and rolled his sleeve up. There, on his wrist since the fateful day, eight years ago, was Kia's necklace. Anana gasped, and her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at Kai. Kai grinned.

"Hi Mom." He said, and Anana smiled back at her son.

"My little fireball." She said quietly, and pulled Kai towards her into a tight hug, and the mother and son fell to the ground, both crying. Kai gripped his mother, feeling like the six year-old boy, terrified and hiding his face in his mother's dress, in the Spirit Oasis.

"I've missed you so much." He said. Anana held her son to her chest.

"I am so sorry that I've kept you waiting, love." She said, kissing his head. Kai sighed, and pulled away just enough to look at his mother.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Mom. I wasn't able to protect Kia, and she was captured. I haven't seen her since I was eight." he said, running a hand through his hair. Anana, took his hand, and looked at him, their eyes mirror images of each other's.

"Let's sit down, and you can tell me everything, Kai." she said, and Kai nodded. They sat down in the chairs, and Kai told his mother everything that had happened since they had been separated. Neither of them cared that they were missing the banquet in Aang's honor.

"So, it was about two years after Dad was killed. Me and Kia were running across a large span of ice. We were being chased by Fire Nation soldiers, and they had caught up to us. I tried fighting against them, but one of the soldiers was able to knock me out from behind. When I woke up, Kia and the soldiers were gone, and the only thing from her that I had was her necklace. I've had it tied around my wrist ever since." Kai said, and Anana took his hands.

"You protected Kia the best you could, and I am so proud of you. What I would like to know, my son, is why you are back in this awful place." she said, and Kai sighed.

"I'm travelling with the Avatar, and the two siblings from the Southern Water Tribe. Their names are Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Katara's actually Kia's age, and Sokka's mine. They were with me since the day Kia got captured." he replied.

**Katara, Sokka, and Aang POV**

After the banquet, Aang, Katara, and Sokka decided to look around.

"Have either of you seen Kai? He wasn't at the banquet." Katara said after a moment, looking for the firebender in worry. Sokka chuckled.

"He'll be fine, Katara." he said, putting an arm around his sister. Aang flew above them, looking around. The young airbender spotted a small house by the edge of the town, and heard voices coming from it. One of those voices sounded much like their missing friend. Aang turned around, and went back to Katara and Sokka.

"I think I found him. Follow me." he said, and the three walked to the house, where Sokka knocked on the door. When no one answered, he opened it, and they stepped inside. The house was small, but it was filled with what looked like the furnishings for a small family. Decoration the shelves and tables around the room were small ice trinkets, clearly made by children. The house had a comforting feel to it, and smelled different from the rest of the tribe.

"Hey guys." Katara turned, and smiled at Kai, who was sitting in a chair near an unlit fireplace.

"Hi." Sokka said, grinning. His grin fell, however, when he realized that there was another person in the room. Sitting across from Kai was a woman. She was, to say the least, beautiful. She had long brown hair, tanned skin, and ice-blue eyes.

"Hello, children." the woman said, smiling kindly. Kai grinned at the woman.

"Guys, this is my mother, Anana. Mom, this is Aang, Katara, and Sokka." he said, gesturing to his friends, and Anana's smile grew brighter.

"Ah! So you are the ones who have been taking care of Kai. Well, thank you for that." she said, and Katara smiled shyly.

"It was nothing." she said. Anana turned to Aang, and inclined her head.

"Avatar Aang." she said gracefully. Aang bowed to her.

"Hello, ma'am. Your son is a very powerful bender." the airbender said, and Anana smiled sadly.

"Just like his father." she said quietly. Kai looked down, then he seemed to remember something.

"Agni! I forgot to tell you!" he exclaimed quietly. The others in the room turned to him as a grin spread over his face.

"What, Kai?" Anana asked her son. Kai turned to her.

"So, I told you how Kia was captured by the Fire Nation. Well, the prince, Zuko, was banished about three years ago, and now he's looking for Aang. Before we left the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko captured Aang, and when we went to rescue him, there was a girl with him. Mom, that girl was Kia." Kai said excitedly. Anana mirrored her son's smile.

"Of course. I have no doubt that the general, Iroh, is protecting her. He was always very kind to your father, and was one of the first to know about our engagement. He was very close friends with our family." Anana said, and Kai sighed happily, and leaned onto his mother's shoulder, his eyes closing. Anana smiled, and put her arm around her son. Katara, Aang, and Sokka nodded to the mother of their friend, and left the house, going back to their own rooms at the palace.

**Kia POV**

Kia stood on the deck, across from Zuko. They were both wearing training clothes, and Iroh was standing on the deck above them.

"Begin!" the general commanded. Kia drew water from the ocean around them, and formed dual swords in her hands. She ran at Zuko, bringing the ice-swords down in a deadly blow. At the last moment, Zuko threw up a shield of fire, pushing Kia back slightly. Kia melted the ice into whips, and began to slash at Zuko viciously. The prince formed his own whips from fire, and met every one of her attacks. Kia managed to wrap a whip around his leg, and she pulled, forcing Zuko to the ground. She ran across the deck, and jumped from the deck, to the wall, then back to the deck, landing behind Zuko. Kia aimed a blow at his head, but the prince rolled out of the way, flipping up from the ground. He formed another whip, and threw it forward, yanking Kia towards him, just as Kia wrapped her own whip around his waist, pulling him down. They ended up in a tangled mess, with Kia on the bottom, and Zuko on top of her. Kia looked up into the deep, golden eyes of her best friend, and felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. Their moment was startled by Iroh clapping.

"Well done. You have both improved greatly." the general said, and Zuko stood, offering his hand to Kia, which she took gratefully.

"Good job, peasant." the prince said in a quiet voice, making Kia's blush grow darker.

"You too, Z." she replied. Just then, the helmsman appeared next to Iroh.

"We are nearing the Northern Water Tribe." he announced, and Kia tensed, all color draining from her face, as memories flooded her mind. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You don't have to come if you don't want to." he said comfortingly, and Kia hardened her gaze.

"I'm going. I need to do this." she replied, walking off the deck, and going to her room to prepare.

**Please review!**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!**

**Hope you all are getting hyped up on chocolate!**

**God bless you all.**

**See you soon, benders!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	8. Kia Returns

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews, and your follows.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't my best. I'm doing this at rehearsal for the Wizard of Oz, and I'm so tired.**

**Aside from that, don't forget about the poll! There is only one chapter until Zuko takes Aang, and right now, the choice in the lead is that Kai and Kia reunite at the North Pole. I am most likely doing that one, but I won't reveal if Kia joins them after that or not. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone besides Kai and Kia. And Anana. She may play a larger part in this chapter, I don't know.**

**Kia POV**

"Come on!" Zuko whispered to Kia, who nodded and followed him through the ice. They had found out that the Avatar was at the North Pole, learning waterbending. Zuko and Kia had gone undercover into the pole. They ran across the packed ice, and stopped to breath in a small tunnel.

"Wow. It's been forever since I've been here. Nothing's changed." Kia commented, crossing her arms. Zuko smirked.

"Not that surprised. Now, I wonder where the Avatar could be hiding." He said, and Kia thought for a moment, before gasping and snapping her fingers.

"The Spirit Oasis! If Zhao is planning an attack on the Pole, then they must have turned to him for help. That oasis is firmly rooted to the Spirit World. I'm sure he should be there." She said. Zuko nodded.

"Good. I'll go and take him. You go around town, find out anything you can about him, and the people traveling with him. Also, see if you can find anyone you know." He said, ending his sentence with a wink in her direction. Kia grinned, and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful, Z. I don't want you to get hurt." She said, and kissed his cheek. Zuko smiled, and left her there. Kia pulled her hood over her face, hiding her eyes, and walked out of the tunnel. The town was quiet, and there was relatively no one walking around. Kia's mind went on auto-pilot, walking a path she remembered like her brother's laugh, her mother's eyes, her father's smile. Even if she had not walked the path in almost eight years, she remembered it as vividly as Zuko's smirk only moments before. Kia stopped outside the house, her breathing slowing down as she lowered her hood. She reached a shaking hand forward, and opened the door carefully. She stepped inside, and looked around, tears filling her eyes. Nothing had changed. She walked forward, running her fingers over the small figures that she and Kai had spent painstaking hours creating, then running joyfully to their parents with the sculpture in their hands. Kia smiled as she looked at the chairs facing the fireplace. Her eyes widened, seeing that the fireplace was smoldering. Two chairs had been moved closer to the fire, as if people had sat in them. Kia walked over, and gasped quietly. The two chairs that had been moved were Kai's and her mother's. Kia turned, and looked at the hallway, her thoughts traveling to a memory that was one of her happiest.

_Flashback_

_Three year-old Kia was squealing with laughter, running down the hallway. Kai was in front of her, gripping her hand, laughing along as well._

_ "Mommy! Save us!" Kai exclaimed, the two dashing to their mother's side. Anana smiled at her children._

_"And why is that, my loves?" she asked, playing along. Kia looked up._

_"There's a monster after us!" she replied, and squealed again as their father appeared behind their mother. Kai burst out laughing, and took Kia's hand once again, turning to run._

_"Run, Kia!" he yelled, a bright smile appearing on his face. Their parents laughed at their children, the family happy, and whole. The memory changed, and it showed Kai still, a few years older, still gripping Kia's hand, but his smile was gone. In its place was a grim look. The two were racing across the arctic tundra. Behind them, a blast of fire nearly hit them, and Kia gasped, slowing down._

_"Run, Kia!" Kai yelled, tugging her hand. Kai squeezed her brother's hand, and kept running, but screamed when another blast of fire separated them. She landed far away from him on the ice._

_"Kai!" she yelled as a soldier appeared above her. Kai blasted the soldiers away with fire, but he was knocked out but another, and two more grabbed Kia, tying her arms behind her back, and dragging her away. _

_End Flashback _

Kia gasped, leaning against the wall. She slid down, her shoulders shaking as she began to cry into her hands. She had tried not to think of that day while she was in the Fire Nation, because it always brought her nightmares of Kai being killed, and the day that her family had been destroyed. Kia looked up, and slowly stood, her cheeks stained with tears. She walked down the hallway, and went to the furthest door, and opened it. The room was small, but Kia knelt down by the small bed, and smiled softly to herself. She looked around, and saw a small painting, of her and her family. She had a small bag over her shoulder, so Kia began to take things from her old room, and placed them in the bag, including the picture of her smiling, happy family. She walked from her room to the one right next to it, and smiled, remembering the nights that she and Kai would have sleepovers, and they would lie awake, whispering and giggling. Kia sat down on Kai's old, small bed, and closed her eyes, breathing in the faint scent of her brother. It had comforted her many nights when she would have nightmares. Kia remembered the feeling of her father's arms around her protectively when she once fell asleep during a gathering when she was only two. She remembered her mother's soft hands gently guiding hers as she taught Kia the basics of waterbending. Kia remembered the feel of her mother's dress when she was hiding her face in it that night, the sound of her father's quiet gasp of pain, and Kai's heart-wrenching scream after. Kia was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of footsteps entering the main room. She soon heard voices as well. Kia stood, pulling her hood over her face, as not to be recognized, and stepped out of her brother's room. The voices, one male and one female, went silent as she entered the main room. Kia, prepared for a fight, kept her hood up as she faced the people sitting by the fireplace. One of the people, whom she could not see because of the shadows, seemed to gasp.

"Kia?" the male voice asked.

"Who are you?" Kia asked, tensed. One of the people stepped out, and Kia staggered backwards, her eyes wide and unbelieving.

"It's me, Kai." Her brother, her best friend, said, tears forming in his eyes.

**Please review!**

**You all are great, but I'm sure you know that already ;)**

**See you soon benders!**

**Love,**


	9. Brought Together

**Hey everybody!**

**Thanks for your reviews, and your follows.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kai, Kia, and Anana**

**Neutral POV**

"Kai?" Kia whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Kai grinned at her, tears filling his own eyes. Kia let out a cry of happiness, and flung herself into her brothers arms, sobbing into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, not letting go any time soon. Kai held her in his arms, and he buried his face in her shoulder, shutting his eyes as he cried. The two siblings clutched each other, not saying anything, just crying and taking in the comfort from the other. Kai gently pulled away from Kia, tears still falling from his eyes, and he put a hand against her cheek. Kia leaned into his touch, her eyes still shut.

"Spirits. I thought I would never see you again, Kia. Thank Agni you're still alive." He said, and Kia opened her eyes, and smiled brightly at him.

"I thought they had killed you when you fell on the ice." She replied, and Kai leaned close, and kissed her cheek, just like he had the years before. Kia looked behind her brother, and her eyes widened. Anana smiled through her tears that were falling from her ice-blue eyes at her daughter.

"Kia." She said, opening her arms. Kia burst into tears, and Kai stepped back as his sister ran forward, and hugged their mother tightly.

"Mom." Kia said, crying. Anana closed her eyes, and kissed Kia's forehead, holding her daughter close to her chest.

"My darling. I'm so happy you're safe." She whispered. Kai stepped forward, and Anana put her arms around her son as well, and the family, almost whole again, hugged each other, all with tears in their eyes. The three sat by the fireplace, and Kia huddled in her mother's embrace, as Kai held her hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Kia. I should've been watching behind me." He said, looking down sadly. Kia released his hand, and slapped his head lightly.

"It isn't your fault. You protected me, and now we're together again." Kia said, smiling. Kai smiled back, and pulled her back into his embrace. Anana smiled at her two children. Suddenly, Kia burst into tears again. These, however, weren't happy tears.

"What's wrong?" Anana asked her daughter worriedly.

"I wish Daddy were here. Our family is whole, except for his missing." Kia said, shaking. Kai sighed, and kissed the top of her head. Anana nodded sadly.

"Your father would be proud of the young man and woman you have both become." She said softly, and Kia grinned.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, and Kai glared half-heartedly at his sister as their mother laughed lightly. Their happiness was interrupted when a loud cry went through the town, and me came storming past. Kia's eyes widened, and she shot to her feet.

"What's wrong, Kia?" Kai asked her.

"I forgot. Zuko was going to find your friend, Aang, and another man, Zhao, is going to attack the tribe. We need to find your friends. Fast." Kia said, and her brother nodded, standing as well. Anana stood with her children, and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"I will protect you." She promised, and the two smiled at their mother. Together, the family ran out of the house, and Kai led them towards a familiar place.

"The Spirit Oasis?" Kia asked, stepping back as memories rushed her mind. Anana took her hand.

"Everything will be fine, Kia." she said as Kai opened the doors. Steam flowed through the room, and Kai's eyes widened. A figure was lying on the ground, wearing a blue dress.

"Katara!" he exclaimed, running forward. Kai knelt, and gently picked the waterbender up as she came into consciousness.

"Kai?" Katara's eyes opened as she saw her friend looking down at her with concern. She jolted up, and looked around, "He took Aang! Kai, Zuko has Aang!" Kai's eyes widened, and Kia looked out the doorway, seeing the wind blowing.

"He's not going to survive." She told Anana, who placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, dear." She comforted her daughter. Sokka ran into the oasis, followed closely by Princess Yue.

"Katara! Are you alright?" Sokka asked, running to his sister's side. Katara nodded.

"Yes. But we need to go after Zuko! He has Aang." She said, and the two boys nodded. They were about to leave, when Kia grabbed her brother's arm.

"You really don't think you're leaving without me, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kai grinned, and took her hand. Sokka and Katara seemed wary of Kia.

"Guys, this is Kia." Kai said to his friends. Katara's eyes widened.

"You're Kai's sister?" she asked, and Kia nodded, smiling up at her big brother. Kai grinned back, and squeezed her hand. Anana came up from behind her children, and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"I will buy you time. Go, save your friends." She said, and they nodded, and the five ran from the oasis, to Appa.

"Yip yip!" Sokka yelled, flicking the reins. The flying bison took off, and flew into the white storm. Kai sat on the saddle with his arm tight around Kia as she looked out into the frozen tundra.

"Zuko!" Kia screamed over the wind. She felt tears in her eyes, thinking of her best friend stuck somewhere with no help.

"There!" Katara yelled, pointing down, where a young boy in orange air bending clothes sat, tied with ropes. Laying next to him was an unconscious Zuko. As Appa landed, Kia leapt off of the saddle, and ran past Aang, and knelt down next to Zuko.

"Zuko? Zuko, can you hear me? Come on, princess." Kia begged, calling him the nickname from her childhood that he hated. Tears began to fall from her eyes as Kai knelt down next to her.

"I've got an idea, Ki." He said, and held out his hands, which were turning red with warmth. Kai placed his hands just above Zuko's body, and pushed warmth in. Kia breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw her friend's chest begin to slowly move up and down as he breathed.

"Thank you, Kai." Kia said, grinning at her brother. Kai smiled back, and hugged her tightly.

"We need to leave!" Sokka yelled as the storm got worse. Kai nodded, and stood, holding a hand out for Kia. She looked back down at Zuko, who hadn't woken up yet.

"We should bring him with us. He may die." Aang said from a bit back.

"Sure! Bring the guy who's trying to kill us!" Sokka said sarcastically. Kia glared at him.

"Either he goes, or I stay here with him." She retorted.

"If she stays, so am I." Kai said to his friend, who sighed in acceptance.

"Fine. But is he starts bending, we're throwing him off." Sokka said, and Kia nodded as she stood, bringing Zuko's arm around her shoulders. Kai helped her, bringing the ex-prince's other arm around his own shoulder, and they both walked to Appa, where Aang helped them get him onto the saddle. Kia sat with her arm around her best friend, protecting him from the winds. Kai sat next to her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. To others it may not have seemed like much, but to Kia, it meant the world. As they landed back in the North Pole, Kia felt a pinch in her chest, and she looked up. The moon had turned red, flooding the world in the color of blood.

"Zhao." Kia whispered. Kai helped her off, and they both gently brought Zuko down. While the Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Princess Yue ran towards the Spirit Oasis, Kia and Kai stayed as Zuko came into consciousness.

"Kia?" Zuko asked as he opened his eyes. Kia grinned, and helped him sit up.

"Careful, Zuko." She said. Zuko looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Did you call me princess?" he asked, and Kia laughed. Kai smiled, standing to the side. Zuko's eyes landed on him, and he tensed.

"Easy. I'm Kai, Kia's older brother." Kai said, holding his hands up in defense. Zuko raised his eyebrows, and he looked at Kia.

"So, you found him." He said, and Kia nodded happily, taking her brother's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me go out on my own. Are you alright?" she asked, and Zuko nodded, standing up.

"I think so. But, we need to look for Zhao. He's done something." He replied. Kia sighed.

"Then come on, princess." She said, grinning. Zuko sent her a half-hearted glare, but followed her and Kai.

**Please review!**

**I'm sorry for the wait.**

**You all are awesome.**

**See you soon, benders!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
